Dancing with Rose Tyler
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: After the Age of Steel, the Doctor doesn't like seeing Rose so upset. Thus, he takes her somewhere special. It might have something to do with dancing, but it's a surprise. This is before the Idiot's Lantern, sort of a missing scene type thing. 10/Rose. Fluffy sweetness. Bit of angst. One shot.


Poor Rose. After seeing Jackie and Pete in the alternate universe, she was a disaster. She cried for almost an hour straight before she managed to utter three words: "Take me home?"

Of course he did it. How could he not? His hearts were aching to see her so upset, and he knew that only a mother could calm her. She flew into Jackie's arms and the Doctor had to explain that they went far away. He left them alone for a long time, in which Rose could barely tell her what happened. Jackie had to ask the Doctor exactly what occurred after she fell asleep in her old bed. Then, the Doctor sat with Jackie at the table. They had their tea and neither spoke. He was going mad.

The Doctor had to check on his Rose, even if he had to risk waking her. Peeking in, he saw that she was sound asleep. However, she hadn't gotten out of her clothes or beneath the blankets. Silently, he entered and tucked her in properly. After that, he sat there for a bit.

Sure, the Time Lord didn't understand it. They weren't her _real_ family. It wasn't _really _her mother that died or her father that lived. Mickey didn't die. Ricky did. True, Mickey did leave, but she wasn't as upset about that as she was her "mother" dying. To him, it was clear. An _alternate_ universe. But, somehow he did understand it some. Human emotions were still hard for him to grasp, but Rose had taught him.

She made him almost…human.

No one else did that for him, and he certainly wouldn't keep guard over anyone else. This pink and yellow Londoner did the impossible. She woke up his hearts. They had been asleep for so long. Maybe all nine hundred plus years of his life. He couldn't be sure. All he knew is that this wasn't right. She shouldn't be so upset, and he would fix it.

Carefully, he stood and left her to her dreams. When he turned, he saw Jackie hovering in the doorway. He walked past her and they exchanged subtle glances. Jackie wouldn't say anything and neither would he. They had an understanding that they both cared for Rose more than anybody in the universe. Except, the thought still scared the Doctor. It didn't change his mind.

In the morning, Rose woke and felt a little better. She stayed half the day in London, almost as if she had to be sure that the Cybermen wouldn't appear. Then, she hugged Jackie and got back into the TARDIS. She sat without a word on the seat, and similarly the Doctor entered their destination. Once they started to travel, she finally spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Why don't you pick out a gown?"

Her brow crinkled. "A gown? You want me to get dressed up?"

"Yes. Something flashy. Maybe with big ruffles and a matching set of gloves."

"I'm not going to get into a gown unless you get into a ridiculous suit."

A grin crossed his attractive face. "Oh yes. You can count on that. Go on. Hurry before we're late."

For the first time since they returned to the right universe, she smiled. She ran off to the wardrobe room and he felt himself glowing. He made her smile. That was almost enough, but not quite. He also went to his wardrobe and dug out the most hideous suit possible. It had a long suit coat and rainbow pinstripes. His shirt was ruffled and his bowtie was enormous. In short, it was perfect.

"Rose! Come on! It's not like we have a time machine or anything!"

"Oh, _very _clever. What do you think?" she questioned as she emerged behind him.

He turned to look and forgot to breathe. It was a light yellow ensemble with big crinkles and white details. Her gloves did match and a white fabric flower sat in her hair. His grin had to be idiotic, but he really didn't care. He offered his arm and they exited the TARDIS. She put a hand to her mouth.

"Is that where we're going?"

"Yes, it is. They're having a ball tonight."

"So it's not a party?"

"A _ball_ is not a party, or I would have said _party_."

Rose only chuckled. "So what's the difference then?"

"A ball is a formal event mostly having to do with dancing."

"We're going dancing? Why didn't you tell me? I would have put on better shoes."

"It was a surprise. If I told you that, I'd have given the whole thing away."

She smirked as they climbed the hill to the large mansion. A butler was at the door and the Doctor simply flashed his psychic paper. When they entered the marble foyer, dignitaries of different species were all over the place. Rose had thought that they were on Earth in the past, but this was clearly some planet in the future.

"Doctor, why exactly are we here?" Rose murmured as the Doctor was waving to various aliens as if he knew them. "Danger? Something about to go wrong? One of these aliens and imposter and planning to kill everyone?"

He turned to her and stared at her face as if she had dribble on her chin. "Rose, we're here to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes. I know how, remember?"

She grinned at the memory of Jack, Glenn Miller, and a leather-clad Doctor in the console room. A song started and he offered his hand. She took it and they began to ballroom dance with couples of all kinds. He did an exaggerated move and she started to laugh so hard that she had to stop. They danced for almost an hour straight before stopping for wine.

"Do you have it?" she asked him curiously as she sipped daintily.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The banana. Always bring one to a party."

"This is a _ball_."

"So you don't have it?"

Glaring, he reached into his pocket and held up the banana. She grinned and took it from him with wink. "I knew you'd bring it."

"Why do you need it?"

"Banana daiquiris. And maybe the band can play something a bit more upbeat, yeah?"

"They might not go for it. This is a formal event…"

"And it's lovely. I'm just ready to let loose. Aren't you?"

He grinned widely. "You're a girl after my own hearts, Rose Tyler. Follow me."

She took his hand and they ran through the crowd of people. He went to live orchestra and their electronic sheet music. After a little work with the sonic screwdriver, he had changed the music to Elvis. At first, everyone stopped dancing and looked appalled. The Doctor took Rose into his arms and started to dance in a way that shocked everyone. However, it caught on couple by couple.

By the end of the night, wine was switched to mixed drinks and layers of clothing began to disappear. Rose was exhausted and so was the Doctor, so they went onto the back garden for some fresh air. Rose had her uncomfortable shoes in her hands and the Doctor's jacket was used as their blanket.

"That was incredible. You can dance," she smirked with a nudge.

He shrugged. "You learn a few things traveling the universe. You're not bad yourself."

"Thank you. But, I do have to ask…that bowtie? Seriously?"

"What's wrong with it? It's rainbow like the pinstripes," he frowned as he fiddled with it.

She gave him a look like he was the thickest man she'd ever met. "It's a _bowtie_."

"Tuxedoes have bowties."

"But they're _small_ and blend right in. That sticks out. It's calling out to the world: Hello, I am a bowtie! Look at me!"

"Bowties are cool, all right? And what about you? You picked those god-awful shoes."

"They matched. Why don't you like them?"

"They're too modest."

"That's your problem?" she laughed. "Why can't I be modest?"

"You're the most immodest person I know. I'm used to it. It'd be like if I suddenly got safe and…dare I say…_boring_. You're brilliant how you how you are."

They grinned and she stared at the sky with a sigh. He could barely hear it, but it was said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rose."

She blushed when he picked up on it, but it faded and she looked into his eyes. "I needed this. Just fun. You and me. It feels like it's been too long."

They wouldn't admit it, but having Mickey along for the ride was not a good idea. He could only nod and smile softly.

"Quite right. It was a fantastic evening."

"Been awhile since you said that. Thought it didn't fit with the teeth."

"Well, every now and then something is worth it."

She took his hand and moved to his side. He got chills as she set her head on his shoulder, and he was so happy that she was happy again. After a pause, she met his gaze with excitement.

"Where should we go next?"

"I'm not sure…"

They grew silent and could hear the music of Elvis drifting out from the house. Their eyes met and they said in unison. "Elvis."

Laughing, they got up and gathered their things. They ran off to the TARDIS to get ready for their Elvis concert. Just before Rose ran into the wardrobe room for her 1950s outfit, she paused and glanced at the Doctor. She didn't say anything, and he wasn't sure why.

"Rose?"

"Just thinking. I'm not sure what I'd do without you and the TARDIS. But, I'm never going to have to find out. You're stuck with me forever, mate. I mean it."

He grinned widely. "Oh yes. Go on and get ready. We're off to New York!"

She disappeared in a fit of excited laughter, and he sighed to himself. He loved that sound, and he didn't want to go without it. Rose Tyler was the one that he didn't want to ever leave behind. She got to say as long as she wanted to, and forever sounded just fine to him. He had to admit to himself that he loved a human girl. Rose Tyler was in his hearts for good, and he'd burn up an entire sun just to see her face…even if it was just for a moment.

Someday, she'd know it.

_End._

_A/N: Hey! I'm back! I have two jobs and a girlfriend, so I'm a bit busy. I'll try to write when I can, but until then my fics will be scarce. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
